


Catching Up

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Destiny, Saving Leonard, ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara thinks that maybe she and Leonard aren't so far apart in age.





	Catching Up

It had been a long and demanding day, but one that resulted in the rescue of Leonard Snart from dying at the Oculus a year after they originally lost him, so Sara didn’t mind the strain she felt.

Especially considering that some of the strain was also from how she and Snart just spent the time after he was back on the Waverider.

Now they are tangled in the sheets, reveling in the feeling of holding each other, and suddenly a thought occurs to Sara.

“You know, I’m catching up to you.”

“And what does that mean?” he replies.

“Well, you were always so concerned that you were 14 years older, but I’m closing the gap now.”

“How do you figure, assassin?”

“Ok, follow me here.  Way back when you guys left us in the ‘60s, I technically lived about two years longer than you.  Now we’re down to 12 years.  And with you being dead for a year, I kept going and now we’re down to 11 years apart.”

“I think you’re just having fun with numbers there, Sara.”

“Maybe so.  But the fact remains that I’ve lived 3 years more than you when this journey began and who knows what will happen in times to come.”

He’s not sure where it leaves them that she was dead for a year, but he decides not to mention that.

Leonard tucks a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear.  “Then let’s just leave it at 11.  You catching up means us being apart and that’s not an option anymore.  You’re stuck with me, canary.”

“I get the feeling you don’t mind that so much now.”

“There was a time where I would have hated the idea.  Now, Sara… well…”

Sara doesn’t give him the chance to figure out where he’s going with that.  She pulls him to her and kisses him hard.

Once they come up for air, Leonard smirks.  “Besides, you’ve always been mature for your age.  So, maybe we’re even closer than that.”

“I like the way you think,” she laughs as she kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if this is accurate. Time travel confuses me! But we're gonna roll with it. :-D


End file.
